Memories of a Dream
by Spamano Love Child
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki ran away from home as a child, leaving her older brother behind. Twelve years later, it's time to move out of the orphanage, and she gets a job at a bakery. There, she meets a young boy, who is willing to help her find her brother.


**A/N: Yo guys! It's me, once again, Lin Lin/Mannie! Woot! SO, this one should be mostly typed up by the time I post it. Unlike my other stories! Yay!**

**HEY! I'M ONLY POSTING THIS OUT OF DESPARATION! SOPA IS BACK! IT WILL WIPE EVERYTHING! GO TO MY PROFILE AND SIGN THE PETITION!**

**Warnings: Child abuse, language, and inappropriate clothing. That's it, for this chappie.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, sorry.**

**Flames will be used to burn Ryuk's apples.**

_A small girl ran throughout her home, a drunken man not far behind. She took a hard right, and the man wasn't able to react fast enough, effectively slamming into the corner. She continued running, not giving herself any time to celebrate her victory. He would be up again soon, and she needed to be hidden by that time. She raced to her brother's room, quietly but hurriedly closing the door and locking it. She climbed onto the bed, reaching for the vent cover she knew would open up for her. Usually, her brother would be there to help her, but he wasn't there at the moment. She remembered him saying something about a teacher needed to see him, so he would be home a bit late. Shaking her head, she jumped higher, but was a good four inches too short. There was a loud pounding at the door. Her father had found her._

_Her black hair fell back as she jumped up again, this time in fear. She squeaked, tears forming in her eyes. Looking around wildly, her eyes spotted a step stool. Maybe, just maybe that could get her up there. Jumping off quietly (Though it was a major doubt the man would be able to hear her over his own hitting and screaming), her small hands grabbed the item, hauling it on top of the bed. Almost. Three-quarters of the way to getting it on there, the door slammed open. In her father's hand was a key. Unnaturally violet eyes widened as he snatched the child away from the bed._

"_You little bitch…" The man growled, and for a fleeting delighted moment, she found a nice indent in his forehead. Of course, that happiness was stolen away by him grasping her arm tightly. Struggling, her slight feet kicked out, hoping to get him in the shin or the like. When a blow landed to his thigh, he yanked her up to his level by her hair. Her small mouth opened to give a cry of pain, but he silenced her easily. Shaking in fear and pain as he looked her straight in the eye glaring, she finally felt those tear roll down her cheeks. He hissed, throwing her to the ground. She recovered quickly, turning around to crawl away. He grabbed her ankle, and she seized the doorway, hoping, hoping that someone would save her…_

"_Brother! Nii-san, help me!" She screeched as her grip failed her. She attempted to dig her fingernails into the carpet. She only succeeded in having them nearly torn off as his pull became harder. The father towered over his child, his stature akin to that of a wild bear's. He growled, raising a single hand to slap her, and when he did, he wouldn't be able to stop, he wouldn't stop until someone came and pulled him off, even if the girl was dead he wouldn't stop…!_

"_Rukia!" A boy's voice cried, and the man felt his arm being grabbed. Looking to the side, he saw his son there, anger all over his face. He yanked as hard as he could, and the older man felt himself being dragged. Snarling he fought, but his son delivered a clean right-hook to the side of his head, effectively disorienting him. The door slammed shut, and he realized he was being locked out. He began to search for the key. Inside the room, the brother was fretting over his sister._

"_Rukia, what happened? Never mind, are you hurt?" He checked her over, "No? Good. C'mere, I've got to get you out of here…"He lifted Rukia easily, standing atop his bed._

"_But Byakuya, what a-about you?" The black-haired girl stuttered. There was a loud bang, and Byakuya cursed as he heard the key jiggling in the lock._

"_I'll be right behind you, I promise. Just go for now, okay?" He pushed her into the vent, putting the case on. Just in time, he got off the bed, the only evidence he had been on it were the creases on the bedspread, but he hoped his father was too drunk to notice. The door slammed open, and instantly he had a hand at his throat. His father looked down upon him with a terrifying glare. The boy would've gulped, but the hand on his throat prevented him from doing much of anything. Seeing his son gasp for air, the man pressed down harder, and Byakuya felt his mouth foaming, saw his vision begin to go black around the edges as he clawed at those awful hands. He was never really the praying type, but he prayed that at the very least, his sister would be okay. If anything happened to him, he just wanted his sister to be okay._

"_Father, stop! Please stop hurting Nii-san!" Rukia wailed. Instantly, the pressure on his throat was gone, and he could finally have air back in his lungs, circulating, keeping him alive…But Rukia. Rukia…_

"_So that's where you're hiding…" Their father smiled, climbing onto the divan, reach, reaching…_

"_No!" The boy cried, crashing into his father, doing his best to keep him down, "Go Rukia! That leads outside, so go!"_

"_But brother, you-"_

"_I'll be right behind you, now go!" He yelled as his father finally threw him off. He was back up in a second, but this time the man was ready. He slammed him into the wall, and that's when Rukia couldn't take it anymore. She turned, crawling as fast as she could until she reached the sunlight that was speedily becoming moonlight. Her lungs forced her to gasp for breath as she heard slams and cries from her home. Finally, she tumbled out, and she ran to town, settling herself in that small cranny she knew Byakuya would come to find her in. Because he had to. He had promised to._

_So when that man with long blonde hair kneeled down next to her, offering his umbrella in that grueling rain, she cried._

A door slammed open, and almost immediately Rukia was met with a weight on her stomach.

"Mornin' Ru-chan! Get up!" A cheerful voice sounded above her. Rukia pushed the child off, groaning. _Did she have to jump on me?_ An 'oof' came from below, and the black-haired teen smiled. She sat up, smelling the wonderfulness what was chocolate chips pancakes. Nanao must've been cooking. For a moment, Rukia wondered why, before remembering the child on the floor.

"Happy birthday, Yachiru," She smiled, and Yachiru smiled right back.

"Thanks, Ru-ru! C'mon, Nana's making breakfast!" The pink-haired six-year-old cheered.

"I have to get dressed first."

"Ooh, right! Yun-yun and I bought you some clothes yesterday! I have 'em right here!" She smiled, shoving a bag into her arms. Rukia looked around to see where she had gotten the huge bag from, but found no such place. She was certain she hadn't seen it before. Rukia shook her head, seeing Yachiru's swaying body as she waited for her to pull out the clothes. So, she did. And her eyes widened.

A short short _short_ pleated black skirt with silver embellishments on the bottom. Under the waistline were two chains in a loop. She quickly pulled out the next item. A black halter top with a sewn zipper-like pattern all round it, stopping at…Well, stopping where her nipples would be. A form-fitting leather jacket with multiple zippers. Next was a shoe box. Rukia opened it, and inside was a pair of black high-heel noble diamond shoes. The faux diamonds made three chains on each ankle, just under a strap. Then was a jewelry box, containing a black lace chocker with even more looped chains. An earring box with a silver and emerald ear cuff that swirled all around. She gaped.

"What do you guys think I am, a prostitute!?" She screeched, and Yachiru frowned. She and Yun-Yun had worked really hard to get that outfit together for Rukia. Yumichika used a lot of his work money, and Yachiru all the money she got from selling cookies and doing things for people around the house.

"We spent a lot of money of that," Her face became serious, and Rukia shivered.

"Ah, right. I'll…Put this in now!" And that she did. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she wouldn't deny she looked hot. But, walking around like that in the orphanage? Mortifying. Naturally, though, Yachiru had more.

"You look nice! But now, makeup!" Black Revlon Colorstay Liquid Eye pen eyeliner in the corner of her eyes, a thick layer of Revlon Lash Potion Water proof mascara, Revlon Super Lustrous Lip Gloss in Kiss Me Coral, and some Revlon Photoready Cream blush later, Rukia was at her door, quivering at the thought of leaving. Those pancakes smelled so damn good. But the clothes, the make-up…

"Let's go, Mommy!" Yachiru took her hand and lead her out of the door. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows. _Mommy?_ She thought back. Yachiru was been brought to Ukitake Orphanage three years ago today, when she was three. Or, at least, that was what the note said. Rukia had immediately taken the responsibility of taking care of the child. Yachiru didn't seem to notice her choice of words, and Rukia let her get away with it. After all, she did kind of like it.

Unfortunately, Yachiru had distracted her, so when they walked into the kitchen, she felt like crying. She had completely forgotten, and most of her fellow orphans' faces were full of shock. Renji and Nnoitra wolf-whistled, while Yumichika stood up, smiling. He gave her a hug.

"You look almost as beautiful as myself."

"I hate you," She replied shortly.

"Sit down, Rukia. And Yumichika, Yachiru, next time, buy her more appropriate clothing, please?" Jushiro asked, coming into the room and siting down himself. Nanao gave Yachiru five pancakes first, then Rukia and Jushiro two each. Yachiru thanked her happily, as did Jushiro, but Nanao leaned towards Rukia as she gave her hers.

"Be careful, Rukia. Someone's been looking for you. A girl, cream skin, dark green eyes, wavy black hair? You know her?" Rukia shook her head, "Then please be very careful. She could be dangerous." And then she went on as if nothing had happened, finishing cooking the last of the batter before sitting down with her own plate. The only indication of worry was that Nanao kept a constant eye on Rukia. She didn't look away until Rukia left the room.

**That's it, for this chapter, folks! Tell me whatcha think in a review, please! Also, I wouldn't mind favorites or follows…-Shifty eyes- Ahem, what?**


End file.
